The present invention relates to a particular vehicle wheel having a wheel spider including hollow spokes and a wheel rim. The wheel spider, in a connection area of the wheel rim, is connected with the wheel rim by at least one weld. The wheel spider and the wheel rim have inner and outer connection surfaces which are constructed as two circular rings and which are situated correspondingly opposite one another.
European Patent Document EP 0 816 125 A2 discloses a process which is known for connecting two wheel parts, such as a wheel spider and a wheel rim, by way of a weld. Such a weld may, for example, be an electron beam weld. The vehicle wheel includes two connection surfaces on the wheel spider as well as on the wheel rim which are constructed as circular rings, are opposed to one another, and are jointly aligned in a perpendicular plane. Furthermore, German Patent Document DE 41 38 558 C2 discloses a wheel which also comprises two connection surfaces on the wheel spider and on the wheel rim which are constructed as circular rings and in which connection of the two wheel parts takes place by way of a friction weld.
It is an object of this invention to provide a wheel, divided in two parts so as to have a wheel spider and a rim, which can be assembled in a simple manner for welding and in which welding can be carried out without any component hindrance.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by having the two circular rings include at least one inner connection surface or at least one additional outer connection surface which is inclined at an angle with respect to a perpendicular longitudinal center plane of the wheel for connecting and centering the wheel spider and the wheel rim. Additional advantageous characteristics are also reflected in the claims.
The principal advantages achieved by the invention are that, as a result of at least one inclined connection surface of the circular ring on the wheel spider and/or on the wheel rim, during assembly, the two wheel parts are centered with respect to one another. Consequently, the two wheel parts are precisely positioned with respect to one another for welding, and an eccentricity between the wheel parts is avoided.
The invention provides optimal centering of the two wheel parts with respect to one another, particularly by way of inclined connection surfaces on the interior circular rings of the two wheel parts. Good accessibility is also ensured during welding, particularly during beam welding, such as plasma welding and arc welding. The mutually corresponding inner connection surfaces on the circular rings of the wheel spider and of the wheel rim are arranged for this purpose diagonally from the inside to the outside at an acute angle with respect to a perpendicular longitudinal center plane of the wheel. As a result, sufficient clearance to the hollow spoke of the wheel spider exists for welding.
Corresponding outer connection surfaces of the circular ring on the wheel spider and on the wheel rim may have either an identical outwardly directed inclination as inner connection surfaces or an inwardly directed inclination.
According to another embodiment, the corresponding outer connection surfaces of the circular rings are constructed parallel to the longitudinal center plane of the wheel. If a sufficient distance exists between the hollow ribs of the wheel spider and the inner connection surfaces of the circular rings, then these connection surfaces can also be constructed parallel to the perpendicular longitudinal center plane of the wheel.
In all embodiments, the respective outer and/or inner corresponding connection surfaces of the wheel parts are constructed diagonally at an angle with respect to the longitudinal center plane of the wheel.
According to another embodiment, the connection surfaces may have corresponding step-shaped shoulders which result in centering of the two wheel parts during assembly. These step-shaped shoulders may also be inclined at an angle so that good accessibility is ensured during welding.
Beam welding methods, such as arc welding, plasma welding or laser welding methods, are used. Furthermore, electron beam welding in a vacuum or in the atmosphere is also conceivable. In addition, a friction welding method can be used; this is advantageous as a result of the self-centering of the two wheel parts by at least one inner or outer diagonally extending connection surface.
Embodiments of the invention are illustrated in the drawings and will be described in detail.